


Strings

by holloway88



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But I like to be safe, Fluff, Hux caught feelings this time, Kylo already had em, M/M, its not a /lot/ of smut nor is the smut descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Hux doesn't like to deal with the emptiness in his gut, maybe Kylo can help him with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little messy but so am I. Thanks for reading!!

Fast hot movements filled General Hux's quarters, limbs intertwined with one another while exchanging a few too many bodily fluids wasn't how Hux imagined spending his Tuesday night when he had an 0400 shift the following morning. Yet there he was, playing tonsil hockey with Kylo Ren in his bed for the fourth time in the past week. A dark gloved hand contrasted with the General's light ginger hair as it pulled it back harshly. Hux's breathing increased as he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Kylo liked to talk a lot during their 'meetings', but Hux preferred to stay quiet. He was sure he could feel his face turn red every time Kylo whispered something to him, and Gods beware if he could get a clear response out-that would be the day the galaxy came to an end.

 _Usually_ when they were finished Kylo was being rushed out of Hux's quarters. There was no cuddling, no after sex cigarettes (at least not shared together), nothing that seemed even slightly romantic. _Usually_ when they were finished Hux would lay up for another hour doing all of the 'paper' work he put off in order to indulge himself in Kylo. This time was different, barely different, but still different. Hux could tell that Kylo didn't want to leave by the way he collapsed on Hux's bed and pulled the thin covers over him and Hux. They didn't cuddle by any means, but somehow just laying under the thin blankets together Hux felt like he was suffocating.

Hux felt his chest tighten and he clenched his jaw. After swallowing thickly he nudged Kylo who was dozing off. "Ren. I have an 0400 shift tomorrow, you should go..."

Kylo sighed but got out of Hux's bed without a word. After dressing quickly he turned to only barely face Hux, who was still naked, "Goodnight, General." after he left Hux felt a weird emptiness in his gut. It could be the lack of Kylo's dick, which had been in him for about the past two hours on and off, but for some reason Hux couldn't shake the feeling. Laying on his bed Hux stared at the ceiling, the blanket only just barely covered his pelvis and one of his legs was sticking out. He didn't move and shower instantly like he normally did, instead he laid in bed thinking about how _disgusting_ he was for sitting there with part of _him_ still inside of him. Thinking about Kylo made his gut feel less twisted, but gave him quite the headache.

After a few hours of lying in self-pity Hux's eyes suddenly popped open. "Shit." he said and stared at the stark grey ceiling. _I love Kylo_. His face twisted up at the realization that he had actually developed feelings for the tall, annoying, _handsome_ , irritating, loud-mouthed, _hot_ , little brat that is Kylo Ren. _Wait_. Hux shook his head in confusion and closed his eyes angrily. He was hoping Kylo was sleeping in his quarters and not reading Hux's thoughts with the force because that would be super awkward.

-

The next few weeks passed by without incident; Hux would meet Kylo a few times a week to continue their no strings attached 'relationships. As of late Hux had been more lenient to letting Kylo stay longer instead of kicking him out the second he's done. Hux went surprisingly long without thinking about his _feelings_ for Kylo, but when Kylo fell asleep and looked so peaceful in Hux's bed he lost it. Kylo was breathing slowly and looked so relaxed. Hux bit the inside of his cheek and moved his head down to rest on Kylo's chest. He put his arm over Kylo's bare chest and watched it rise and fall in sync with Kylo's breath.

He felt guilty. A gigantic wave of guilt washed over him, but at the same time the empty feeling in Hux's gut was gone. This time they _were_ cuddling, and Hux was ashamed. "Shit." he cursed, closing his eyes he ignored the guilty feeling and let himself fall asleep with Kylo for the first time.

-

The alarm never went off the next morning, when Hux's eyes finally opened Kylo was still there and still asleep. Kylo's arms were wrapped around Hux's body and his leg was even propped up on Hux's legs. As he started to become less groggy, panic surged through Hux as he thought he was late for his shift on the bridge. When he finally managed to grab his holo-pad off of his side table he realized it was only 0300 hours and he wasn't late for his 0600 shift. Hux laid back down and cuddled his head into Kylo's chest again. Kylo readjusted his arms and tightened his grip around Hux.

Hux felt Kylo stir and suddenly he could hear something in the back of his mind. " _I know you're awake_." he swore he heard Kylo's voice, but the larger man hadn't moved his jaw at all. " _You shouldn't feel ashamed_." he thought again. Hux's body tensed up and he tried not to open his eyes.

"I'm not ashamed of _us,_ whatever that may mean. I'm ashamed of me." Hux thought back, finding it weird that they were having a conversation strictly through Kylo's weird force-mind-talk. "I'm not supposed to feel...anything."

" _You're the First General leading the First Order, if anything you should feel at least a little endearment_ _for the man who's been fucking you for so long._ " Hux's face flushed at the comment, he was incredibly uncomfortable with the whole situation. They had agreed that this 'relationship' would be entirely physical, and if Hux was being honest he didn't really think Kylo was capable of feeling anything other than anger and pride.

"And you're Kylo Ren, shouldn't you be force choking me to death right now for talking about something so intimate with you?" Hux thought.

"Do you want me to force choke you?" Kylo spoke this time, his voice low and sleepy. Hux could tell he was joking, but he still bit his cheek at the thought of the unseen power wrapping around his throat while Kylo's hands weren't near him. "Oh?" Hux felt Kylo smile against his cheek and Hux immediately got defensive.

"No, no." he  quickly said and scooted away from Kylo. "Look, you should go."

Kylo sat up in bed and glared at Hux, "Why? So you can sit here and jerk your feelings away?"

Hux gritted his teeth, "So I can get ready for my shift."

"It's barely even 0200 hours yet, you have plenty of time to get ready for your shift." Kylo laughed, but Hux could tell he was angry.

"I don't like feeling this way." Hux was blunt and cold hearted.

Kylo huffed, "Why? Feeling vulnerable for once, General?" his voice was almost inaudible. "I'm surprised you don't feel vulnerable when I'm screwing you, to be honest."

Hux bit the inside of his cheek and narrowed his brows at Kylo. "Damnit, Kylo-" Hux sighed and dropped his gaze to the crumpled bed sheets. "I just don't want to feel this way about someone, let alone someone who won't return the feelings, or someone who is Supreme Leader's favorite pupil."

"Forget Snoke, he's not my boss." Kylo said harshly.

"Actually-"

"He's not my fucking boss." Kylo repeated in a more aggressive tone. Instead of confessing his feelings like any normal person would, Kylo decided to just show them. He grabbed Hux by the face with both of his hands and pulled him into a rather sloppy, hard kiss. Hux's eyes stayed wide open for the first few seconds before he felt that he should probably close them in case Kylo opens his eyes to see what Hux's reaction was. He moved into the kiss more and felt fire in his chest, his hands eventually cupped Kylo's face and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"I didn't think you'd share feelings." Hux said once they finally pulled apart. Believe it or not that was one of the few times they had kissed without having had a dick in their mouths less than a moment before. "To be honest I didn't think you /had/ feelings."

Kylo shrugged, "Guess I have a weak spot for arrogant Gingers who like getting force choked."

"I was trying to be serious, damnit."

Kylo shrugged. "You spend all day being serious, live a little."

"So, what, are you saying you don't mind if we had a few strings attached?" Hux asked, his voice was softer than normal, embarrassment flooded through his veins.

"Yeah, I think that would be fine." Kylo looked away, averting his gaze from Hux's eyes. "Maybe eventually we can add a few more strings, too." his tone was hopeful, and it made Hux's heart flutter in his chest. It would take some getting used to, but if these strings could make the empty feeling leave Hux, he would be more than happy to keep them around.

"What does this


End file.
